Comme des adultes
by LunaWayCobain
Summary: Ce n'est pas juste Pansy et Hermione. Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire d'amour. C'est 2000 mots pour aimer comme des adultes.


Bonjour,

Avant tout merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Il s'agit d'une histoire d'amour entre Pansy et Hermione.

Je ne peux que remercier Justine de m'avoir aidé à corriger les fautes et JKR pour nous laisser imaginer les hisroires les plus woke. Merci encore. Ceci est le tout premier et reel OS que j'écris. Vos avis sont les bienvenus.

Luna Way-Cobain.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººooooooooooooooooo

Comme des adultes

Ça peut paraître prétentieux mais, j'ai cru être aimée. J'imagine les gens sourire. Être aimée. Ça paraît beaucoup mais ce n'est pas grand chose. C'est vrai, si on le souhaite l'amour, il est partout. Dans le silence du ciel, la douceur des nuages et dans les sourires d'adultes. Mais on préfère toujours s'attarder sur un seul amour, l'amour entre âmes, l'amour entre corps.

Je suis Hermione Granger. Et j'avais la prétention d'être aimée par l'amour entre âmes. Par l'amour de l'âme de Pansy.

Je n'ai jamais été vaniteuse. J'aurais pu. J'avais tout. Des meilleurs amis que j'aimais profondément, un travail qui me passionnait et une intelligence à faire pâlir plus d'un docteur.

Mais elle n'était pas encore là.

Vous savez Pansy, elle à ce chic à la française : des cheveux noirs comme le khôl, tranchant et lisse comme des feuilles remplies d'encre. Elle est fashion aussi, toujours ses bottines rouges vinyle et son imper berbery. Elle en impose.

Je crois qu'après Poudlard elle est venue à moi au bon moment.

Je discutais avec Drago. Il faisait sombre dans la boîte. On parlait d'Harry et de mathématiques. Parce qu'il aime les mathématiques et que j'aime Harry. Ou, vice-versa.

Elle est arrivée comme un ange. Mais vous savez, les vrais. Ceux qui vous glacent le sang. Et pas toujours dans le bon sens. Enfin, pour moi.

Je savais qu'ils s'aimaient bien. Drago et Pansy je veux dire. Alors je n'ai pas été très surprise de la trouver là.

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qu'on surprend.

La première fois qu'elle m'a fait hausser un sourcil c'est lorsque qu'elle a humé la fumée de sa cigarette.

"Ça camoufle les odeurs" avait-elle murmuré.

En me regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle regarde tout le monde droit dans les yeux.

Drago avait grimacé. Ironisé. Puis s'était levé.

La seconde d'après, elle m'embrassait. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir retenu. Ou inciter à approfondir son baiser.

Je n'ai rien fait.

C'est juste mon coeur qui s'est mis à fonctionner. Il a fait du bruit dans tout mon corps surtout dans mes tempes. Il battait trop vite. Aussi vite que pendant la guerre.

Alors j'ai arrêté.

Je n'ai jamais cru que Pansy en resterait là. Je représentais tout un challenge pour elle.

Et puis j'avais changé aussi. Ma peau était toujours aussi brune et mes cheveux toujours aussi bruns et crépus. Mais j'étais belle aussi. Et même si je ne l'étais pas elle m'aurait tout de même voulu. Pansy accapare. Elle prend.

Et elle m'a prise.

La première fois c'était à l'anniversaire surprise de Drago. Harry avait pensé à tout et Severus aussi. Ils étaient presque doux.

Elle était là. Pas juste sa présence mais en moi. Elle n'avait été qu'un mirage la voilà oasis.

Je crois qu'elle n'est pas à blâmer elle ne m'avait rien promis.

Le soir de la boîte elle m'avait juste lancé

"C'est pour bientôt"

Et moi j'avais vu une prophétie.

Je m'étais juste trompée dans son interprétation.

Comme toujours.

Je n'ai jamais été bonne en divination.

À la fête elle était belle j'aimais voir les perles de sa robes scintiller à la chaleur des néons roses. Harry souriait de me voir perdre la tête je crois. Je crois, parce que je ne le regardais pas.

Je sais qu'elle s'est isolée plusieurs fois dans l'espoir que je vienne la voir. Dans une alcôve aux allures bohèmes (une idée de Sirius). Elle imaginait le cadre parfait d'un second baiser. Mais moi et mon verre on observait. Du haut de l'escalier le spectacle des invités. Leur minauderies pour se faire aimer. Drago et Harry illuminaient tout. Je ne me souviens plus des autres. De Ron un peu. Il était tellement élégant en gris glacé.

Je me souviens d'elle aussi. Parce qu'elle s'est approchée derrière moi. Je sais qu'elle à mis sa main sur mon sein. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir bougé autre chose qu'un sourcil.

J'ai souris et je suis partie.

Je savais me faire désirer. Et elle me désirait.

Mais, la seconde fois où elle m'a surprise c'est en m'invitant à son travail. J'avais des bases en communication, bien sur. Je connaissais les artistes qu'elle plébiscitait, aussi. Mais, mon aide semblait minime. Mais voilà,

Elle disait vouloir un contrat.

"Pour qu'on soit lié".

Droit dans les yeux. En plein dans mon ventre.

Elle disait vouloir offrir une autre image de son label.

"Plus libéré "

Droit dans les yeux. En plein dans mes côtes.

Elle disait vouloir une autre vision des femmes.

"Sans retenu"

Droit sur mes lèvres.

J'ai senti autres chose que ses lèvres. Parce qu'elle avait ses mains partout.

"D'accord"

J'ai soufflé ça. Je me suis levée et je me suis appuyée contre l'embrasure de la fenêtre.

Son bureau était aussi moderne que désuet trouvais ça mignon.

Je sentais l'encre et j'entendais la plume crisser. Et ça apaisait mon coeur.

"Merci"

"Je te fais confiance"

Elle avait sourit et puis elle m'avait embrassé tout doucement.

" Invite moi chez toi "

Je me doutais qu'elle m'avait laissé son numéro sur le bas du contrat.

Elle me gardait une porte ouverte.

Quand la porte s'était close j'avais senti un vide. L'adrénaline s'était enfuie.

Welcome To the Real Life scandait mon cerveau.

Ron avait été le premier à me faire l'amour. Et il avait été tendre. Je chérissais ce souvenir. Et lui aussi.

D'autres m'avaient aimé . D'autres m'avait rendu frêle. Ou forte.

Mais pas comme Ron. Parce que je l'avais aimé et lui aussi.

Quand Pansy c'était retrouvée devant ma porte j'ai pensé que je lui avais envoyé un message la veille. Chez Ron, avec Harry. On était bourrés d'amour et saoulés de whisky. J'avais parlé d'elle. Un peu.

Une erreur donc.

"Tu mettais trop de temps"

Drago était un traitre. Ce n'était pas nouveau.

Je lui avait fait des avocats parce que je venais de redécouvrir ce légume. Et du pain grillé. Je crois que ça l'amusait. Elle devait s'attendre à des pâtes. Ou, à ne pas manger.

On a parlé. Beaucoup. Elle m'a cité Verlaine pour m'exciter je crois. Ça a un peu marcher.

Je lui ai parlé de sa robe. Elle m'a parlé de mon short. Je lui ai dit "je crois que je t'aime". Elle m'a répondu "Je me suis perdue en toi".

Je lui ai demandé de se retrouver.

Elle a cherché.

D'abord dans mes cheveux.

Ensuite dans mon cou. Profondément.

Mais là où elle a mis le plus de temps c'est entre mes seins.

Plus bas elle y a passé du temps aussi.

Je crois qu'elle a fini par se retrouver. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit quand j'avais les yeux clos et que ma voix n'était que des râles.

C'était bien. Vraiment. Un moment suspendu comme on en vit rarement.

Bien sûr le lit était vide et bien sûr aucune odeur de croissants, de chocolat, ou de mots fraîchement écrits ne flottait dans l'air. Juste du patchouli un peu forts sur mes draps roses. Mais ça allait. C'était bien.

Elle est revenue. Plusieurs fois. Toujours chez moi. Toujours tard. Je crois que j'ai vite compris.

Et puis les yeux de Drago me fuyaient. Ils étaient mal à l'aise. Pas Harry. Lui, il ne savait pas.

Ron avait les yeux vagues lorsque je leur ai dit.

"Elle éclipse tout"

C'est vrai, son aura me brûle encore la peau parfois.

Elle m'a invité chez elle.

On se disputait souvent. Pour une phrase mal interprété, un film sexiste où des vacances annulées. L'accalmie des premiers mois cédait sous le poids des jours. On s'étouffait. Elle disait qu'elle manquait de temps. Je lui ai rétorqué qu'elle manquait de temps pour moi.

C'était à son image classe et scandaleux. Les meubles vernis, les rideaux lourds et pourpres, les chandeliers anciens et le lit baldaquin rendait le loft imposant.

C'était son territoire.

Et à peine rentré elle m'avait marqué.

Je n'aimais pas ça chez elle. Ce sentiment de puissance typiquement Serpentard. Parfois au lit je le sentais. Dans ces moments là je me demandais si c'était pareil chez Harry et Drago.

Le décor était somptueux. Et elle a fait de moi son trésor, un jardin au coeur de sa ville.

Je me souviens d'un bain dans une baignoire à débordement qui sentait le lilas. Elle m'avait lavé.

Le soleil se couchait à travers la baie vitrée et je me souviens d'avoir été prise en photo. Elle me trouvait belle. Juste belle. Ses mains prenaient soin de mon corps je crois même qu'elle m'a massé. Elle m'a essuyé les pieds aussi. Comme Judas. Comme Light.

Elle m'avait déniché une robe rose poudré. Légère et à volants. Elle m'avait illuminé avec des paillettes. Les omoplates et les côtes.

Je m'étais sentie si jolie sous son regard.

Je ne me rappelle plus avoir mangé quoique ce soit.

Lorsqu'il a fait nuit noire. J'ai parlé. De la guerre. De Ron. De beaucoup de choses.

"Je t'aime"

Je sais que je ne lui ai pas répondu. Parce que ce qu'elle me disait c'était

"Pardon"

Et elle n'avait rien besoin d'ajouter. Pour dire quoi ?

Quand je me suis levée Pansy n'était plus là.

Je sais que cette fois il y avait un post it

"Je t'aime, je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime"

Quand on à frappé j'ai cru que c'était elle. C'était elle.

Elle, une autre.

Je ne crois même pas qu'elle est été surprise et moi non plus.

J'ai juste entendu un poids se briser. Avec le temps j'ai compris que c'était mon coeur.

Il s'était cassé la geule.

Juste pas assez pour être en colère et juste assez pour pleurer.

Les jours qui ont suivis sont flous.

Elle est venue une fois mais Ron l'a frappé. Et moi je voulais l'embrasser. Ou lui prendre la main. Dans les deux cas ce n'était pas rationnel.

Harry est souvent passé. Drago une fois pas vraiment pour s'excuser juste me dire d'oublier.

C'est marrant ça non ? Oublier.

Oublier le fouet qui vous lacère à toute heure de la journée. Oublier le temps qui vous sépare de votre dernier repas. Oublier son sourire. Oublier ses larmes. Oublier ses je t'aime. Oublier ses pardons. Oublie Hermione. C'est pas très compliqué tu sais tout faire. Oublie.

L'amante. C'est un rôle qui m'allait bien. C'est vrai qui imagine madamejesaistout en amante. J'aurais eu des frissons. J'aurais dit non. Je me serais faite désirer.

Mais je n'ai eu le droit qu'à un mensonge.

Pansy je la croise parfois chez elle où chez moi. Mais tout est cristallisé. Je crois qu'il n'y a plus d'autre. Mais il n'y a plus de nous non plus.

Maintenant, on s'aime comme des adultes


End file.
